


not alone

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry fetches his godson and brings him to meet a young Victoire for a playdate at the Burrow. Teddy is fine with it. Harry is the one filled with terror.





	not alone

Harry gingerly lifts the blanket from Teddy's head and at Mrs Weasley's approving smile moves towards the back door of the Burrow from the floo. Fleur is easy to spot with her golden hair reflecting in the sunlight and Harry can hear the giggles from Victoire on the blanket. His heart races but he pushes on and then slowly lowers Teddy to unsteady legs.

"On you go," Harry urges.

Wide blue eyes look from Harry to Fleur but when the woman holds out a hand Teddy smiles and starts trotting over.

He will not grow up alone like Harry did.


End file.
